Ratings
The following is a list of ratings that are given to most channels, like Cartoon Network/Adult Swim, to show if the content in the show is suitable/unsuitable for children to watch. The TV Parental Guidelines system was first proposed on December 19, 1996 by the United States Congress, the television industry and the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), and went into effect by January 1, 1997 on most major U.S. broadcast and cable networks in response to public concerns of increasingly explicit sexual content, graphic violence and strong profanity in television programs. It was established as a voluntary-participation system, with ratings to be determined by the individually-participating broadcast and cable networks. Ratings Used During Cartoon Network Hours 'TV-Y' Whether animated or live-action, the themes and elements in this program are specifically designed for a very young audience, including children under 6. These programs are not expected to frighten younger children. None of Cartoon Network's original programming has yet to receive this rating, only its acquired programming has. List of TV-Y Programs *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Eliot Kid'' 'TV-Y7' These shows may or may not be appropriate for some children under the age of 7. This rating may include crude, suggestive humor, fantasy violence, or content considered too scary or controversial to be shown to children under seven. *'FV' for fantasy violence List of TV-Y7 Programs *''The Moxy Show'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *Camp Lazlo *''I Am Weasel'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi]] *We Bare Bears'' List of TV-Y7-FV Programs *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Ben 10'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *Pokemon *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Tenkai Knights'' 'TV-G' Although this rating does not signify a program designed specifically for children, most parents may let younger children watch this program unattended. It contains little or no violence, no strong language and little or no sexual dialogue or situations, and can be enjoyed by a variety of age groups. Mostly Warner Bros. or Hanna-Barbera content ever get this rating, and only two of Cartoon Network's original series' have been given it. List of TV-G Programs *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' 'TV-PG' This rating signifies that the program may be unsuitable for younger children without the guidance of a parent. Many parents may want to watch it with their younger children. Though some TV-PG rated shows on Cartoon Network are targeted toward children for unknown reasons. *'V' for moderate violence *'S' for some sexual situations *'L' for infrequent coarse language *'D' for some suggestive dialogue List of TV-PG programs (no sub-headings) *''Adventure Time'' *Clarence *Steven Universe *Teen Titans Go! *The Looney Tunes Show *The Tom and Jerry Show List of TV-PG-V Programs *''Gundam Wing'' *''Naruto'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''The Big O'' *''Mobile Unit Gundam'' *''08th MS Team'' *''Gundam 0080'' *''G Gundam'' *''.hack//SIGN'' *''YuYu Hakusho'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' *''One Piece'' *Level Up *''MÄR'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Regular Show(seasons 1-5)'' *''Robotomy'' List of TV-PG-S Programs *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' *''Naruto'' List of TV-PG-L Programs *''IGPX'' *''MAD(two episodes)'' List of TV-PG-D Programs *''Naruto'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Total Drama Island'' (and 2nd, and 3rd seasons) *''6teen'' List of TV-PG programs(multiple sub-headings) *''Regular Show(since Fligth Of the Mordecai)'' 'TV-14' Parents are strongly urged to exercise greater care in monitoring this program and are cautioned against letting children under 14 watch unattended. *'D' for intensely suggestive dialogue *'L' for strong coarse language *'S' for intense sexual situations *'V' for intense violence this rating is only used if the series is normally rated PG and 12 in common media Other Ratings — Used During Adult Swim Hours The other two ratings aren't used during Cartoon Network hours, but During Adult Swim hours they are often times rated them. TV-PG rated shows are rarely used, except during a few shows, like King of the Hill and early episodes of Family Guy can be rated TV-PG(-D,L,S,V) 'TV-14' Parents are strongly urged to exercise greater care in monitoring this program and are cautioned against letting children under 14 watch unattended. *'D' for intensely suggestive dialogue *'L' for strong coarse language *'S' for intense sexual situations *'V' for intense violence 'TV-MA' A TV-MA rating means the program may be unsuitable for those below 17. This rating was originally TV-M in early 1997 but was changed because of a trademark dispute and to remove confusion with the ESRB's "M for Mature" rating for video games. The program may contain extreme graphic violence, strong profanity, overtly sexual dialogue, nudity and/or strong sexual content. The vast majority of television shows that carry this rating are on cable and satellite TV; network television rarely airs any programming that would warrant such a rating, due to FCC indecency and obscenity guidelines that prevent most of this type of programming from airing on broadcast television. *'L': for crude indecent language *'S': for explicit sexual activity *'V': for graphic violence *'D': for strong suggestive dialogue (unused for certain TV-MA shows) Category:Ratings Category:Age Ratings Category:Content Warnings